An electric two-wheeled vehicles are known that are propelled by a motor that is energized by electric power supplied from a battery.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3592755 makes an attempt on an electric scooter to increase its battery carrying capability for increased travelling performance (increased traveling distance) by changing the directions in which a plurality of batteries are carried with respect to each other.
The batteries described above are merely disposed according to the dimension of the frame of the scooter in the widthwise direction thereof, and have not taken into account any ideas about increasing the rigidity of the frame and achieving the ease with which to place electric wires. In view of the present trend toward more freedom for the mounting of batteries due to smaller battery sizes in recent years, scooters have been required to have better battery mounting structures. In particular, sports-type motorcycles find it important to have frame rigidity in the vicinity of a head pipe and are needed to mount a number of batteries to meet higher output requirements. Considerations and ideas for such needs are important points to pay attention to.